And so I went and let you blow my mind
by soundsaboutright
Summary: Just your regular girls' brunch, is it? This time the girls invite honorary girl Kurt over to extract and profit from some delicate inside knowledge... from behind enemy lines.  This fic turned into a collection of scenes about oral pleasures...
1. Conspiracy

Author's Note: Okay, so this might be a little unusual for me, but I read a scene with a similar setting centering around that topic somewhere, and I wanted to write my own take on it, and what I actually think would pass Kurt's lips concerning the matter in such a conversation...

This is set a little in the future, maybe somewhere towards the end of their last year at high school.

**Warning**: Slightly explicit talking about oral sex/bjs

Implied Klaine.

Oh okay, I don't own them.

* * *

><p><strong>And so I went and let you blow my mind<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what is this...?" Kurt steps down the last few stairs to Rachel's basement a little gingerly.<p>

He squints to meet the beaming faces of the Glee Club's girls, scattered around the until then chatter-filled room; because with his entrance, the conversations have abruptly run dry.

Across the room Brittany jumps up immediately, coming over to cling to Kurt's arm and bounce on the balls of her feet, staring up to his face with a fond grin.

He's patting her hand absently out of habit, when Rachel emerges next to them:

"Hello and welcome, _Kurt_." A smile is plastered on her face, that's maybe a little too vivid for Saturday 10 am. But then again, this is Rachel, Kurt reminds himself.

Still. Something about it...

She leans towards him in a confidential whisper-shout: "Well, to answer your question: Like I have texted you, this here is a little informal girl's brunch, and since you are our glee club's honorary girl, we thought you might want to join as well..."

Kurt narrows his eyes at her chipper tone, and her voice climbs up even higher, never pausing: "What, can't we have a little girl's brunch? Here have a..." Her hand skims haphazardly over the buffet table behind her, "A...miniature pig in blankets ...?"

She tries to stuff it into his mouth, but Kurt beats her to it, taking it delicately between two fingers, studying it shortly, then turning to look back around the room.

"Why, of course we can have a girl's brunch, it's not so much that fact, than rather the way you all are looking at me, that has me a little... suspicious..."

Tina hurries to lower her eyes. She and Mercedes are sitting on the couch, smiles now a little lopsided. A bit to the side there's Quinn as well, hands folded in her lap.

Kurt's look jerks to Santana as she gives a snort. She's draped herself lavishly over the bar stool across the room. That leaves Lauren standing behind Rachel over bowls and plates of snacks. When Kurt's eyes meet hers, she puts something crunchy into her mouth, and stares at Kurt over it with a grin, not minding to disturb the sudden silence with her chewing noises.

Kurt glances at them all respectively, then sets the bite of food in his hand back down on the plate:

"So, what's this about? Is there a special occasion?"

Looks drop to the floor all around the room. Not Santana's, though. She slides off her chair, coming towards him: "Oh, special alright..."

Rachel raises her hand, but Santana ignores it, brushing past her and coming to a halt in front of Kurt, hands on her hips: "They want in on your _special_ inside knowledge... "

There's some huffing out of breaths from several directions, then Rachel jumps to cut in as if to save the subject. Or probably prevent Santana from elaborating herself. She shifts on her feet: "You know, concerning special technical..., theoretical..., well, hypothetical..."

"Blowjobs."

Santana grins at Kurt's blink.

His mouth opens and closes again. At least Rachel has the decency to wince as well, he registers faintly. Thankfully.

Only then... wait, what...? Rachel instantly seems to collect herself, and Kurt's jaw goes completely slack, as she's starting to nod an abashed but hopeful smile at him, and... is that actually a writing pad she pulls out from the table behind...?

"Oooooh, no I won't." Kurt falters and takes a step back, but finds Mercedes has joined Brittany at his side, grabbing his other wrist with a soothing pat, while Kurt spreads his arms stiffly off his body. What is this, a conspiracy? His glance flickers to his best friend and she pushes gently to coax him towards the couch, smiling at him to reassure. Or to at least keep him from turning on his heel and storm out. Kurt's eyebrows are raised up almost to his hairline.

Santana chuckles and speaks again: "Well, I've already told them all I know, so..."

"Yeah, see. So you should be set..." Kurt's nod is a little too emphatic, wide eyes turned at the girls next to him belying his clipped tone.

Rachel whines: "No, that is different..."

Mercedes is now accompanied by Tina, and they pin Kurt loosely between them as sort of an escort, urging him over to the couch, pulling him down to sit between them. Kurt just continues the incessant shaking movement of his head, neck straining with it tautly. "Oh, no, I will not..."

"Pleeeease..." Kurt almost jumps at Rachel's - obviously rehearsed - imploring plea, and she seems to notice, checking herself quickly and toning it down, but Tina joins in, nodding along.

Santana only whistles lightly, still standing aside and watching her nails, in a blatant demonstration of disinterest:

"Pfff, not that I'd care. I for my part certainly have _no need_ for a lesson in that department..."

That actually gets through to Kurt, and he narrows squinting eyes at her, for a moment forgetting to look all flustered and embarrassed:

"You _do_ realize, that coming from you, this is quite an ambiguous statement, right?"

She only grins at him.

Kurt's shoulders slump in only a slight hint of defeat. Then he turns to the rest of them again, willing his blush to recede a little out of his cheeks: "But girls, really... why would you even think... why _me_, just why should I do that?"

"We're allies!" Rachel pipes up again, backed up by fierce nods all around the room.

Tina helps her out: "And you know both sides. You are technically a guy yourself..." Kurt's brows rise at all the sincere expressions surrounding him. Are they for real? "... So you know what feels good, and ... we figured, that by now, you've probably done it..."

There's a moment of dead silence, when everyone freezes, mirroring Kurt turning to stone in their midst and so obviously not willing to confirm anything, _anything_, and fearing that at this point even a blink would be a concession.

Impossibly wide eyes meet in a kind of staring competition, shocked and a little desperate on Kurt's side, expectant on the others'. The seconds stretch between them.

It's Santana's dark snicker that breaks the silence: "Yeah, because Blaine always looks so happy..."

Okay, that does it. Kurt reliably bursts out with passion: "I will not tell you how to...to..." His arms flail out of their grip exasperatedly. "No. No way." He falters.

Some looks around him drop down, some glare at Santana and Kurt keeps shaking his head in disbelief at falling faces, at lips pressed and being bitten in disappointment. Mercedes and Brittany's forms to his sides go slack. Kurt feels a pang at the sight.

Oh, come on, now, no. That is _so_ not fair...

A strangled sound escapes Kurt's throat, but then his hands actually sink back into his lap. Not without a show of decided reluctance, though.

He addresses them more softly with a sigh:

"Look. You should be talking this through with your boyfriends! It's the only way to really learn, I mean everyone likes different stuff, I suppose..." He has shrugged at the last part, but looks up to see his small audience inching closer to him, chins raised in rapt attention...

Oh, for the love of...

Kurt lets out a long growl and gives another well-placed rolling of his eyes. He's always known it, he is simply too good for this world. Santana chuckles in the background.

A short resolute breath follows, and then Kurt sits up straighter: "Okay, okay. Fine, then... I'll have you know..." They gather, and Kurt tilts his head to the side. "Well. I might actually really give you some important hints..."

Expressions light up, and Kurt fights down his insistent blush and searches those eyes turned towards him: "Yeah, I guess, I find, I actually want to tell you some things, but... " Kurt points a stern finger at Rachel: "I swear if you start writing down one word I say, I'll stop immediately..."

He let's the threat hang there, only to see Rachel rush to drop the pen she has been clasping onto.

"Okay..." Kurt braces himself. Oh, my. Him of all persons...

"So, firstly..." He leans forward and meets their eyes again: "I know it's called going down on someone, but this is really nothing you perform _on_ someone, but something you do _with_ someone..."

Santana gives a drawn out moan: "Oh, wow, I should have known, now you're preaching..."

"Santana, let the man talk." Mercedes' hiss cuts Santana short, and they all resume their attention towards Kurt.

It actually sends a warm feeling into his stomach, and he speaks on, unbothered by Santana's comment: "It's true, I mean it. This is not random. You're letting someone inside your body, that should be special."

Santana leans her hip onto the back rest of the couch, snorting over Kurt's shoulder: "Come on, it's only your mouth."

Kurt closes his eyes shortly, but doesn't turn:

"Still, have you ever thought about it? It's the inside of a body, and I think that makes up a lot of the appeal and the intimacy." He deliberates for an instant, then finds the perfect way to express his meaning:

"You should really use this as a way to connect to another person."

He smiles inwardly. Yes, those words touched him, back when his dad said them to him. What's more, they are worth passing on, Kurt feels, and decides his friends really needed to hear them.

He leans back a little, taking in a breath, for the following:

"One thing you then have to understand is that you shouldn't be thinking of your boyfriend's...his..." Kurt's voice rises then fails him, and the renewed blush that claims his cheeks is as much annoyance at himself for that as it is actual embarrassment. He gestures desperately as if he could pick the word of the air, the girls still hanging on and following every jerky move, albeit with a bit puzzled expressions by now. "His... you know..."

"Cock?" They all wince again, as Santana has mercy on them and supplies helpfully without looking up from her nails too much.

Kurt lets out a breath: "Yeah, thank you... " Oh, my. Why is it still so hard for him to talk about this? He presses his lips together. With Blaine it has become so much easier to talk...

He skates over it and goes on:

"Well, anyway, you shouldn't think of it as that thing that is attached to your boyfriend's body..."

Santana chuckles: "Yeah, because sometimes it actually feels like it's the other way around, the guy becomes that brain-dead thing that seems kind of pathetically attached to that cock in your hands..."

Kurt slumps then shifts in his seat, and covering up the slight shock at her words, makes his voice the strained epitome of patience: "No, that was not what I was saying..."

Tina actually tilts her chin up: "Santana, shut up, or he won't tell us anything!"

Kurt's lips twitch in a small smile. "So. What I wanted to get at is that they're actually one. It's a part of him. You'll have to understand the connection..."

"How new age..."

"Santana!" Several voices unite against Santana's wry comment, but Rachel's is the one that stands out as usual. Santana brings up her hand at the force of the protest with a shrug and a grin: "No, no, I get it, what you do to the little guy, you do to the big guy as well, right?"

Kurt considers for a moment if she is for real, or only mocking him, then decides to simply ignore the comment:

"I mean, so of course, you're doing this to please the person you're doing it with, but if you are only on some level even the slightest bit disgusted by it, then you shouldn't probably be doing this, at all." His voice settles at the end, making a point, and he looks up to them to check if it's come across.

Most faces around him are carefully blank. Some are thoughtful.

Then Rachel pipes up again: "So, won't you give us some hints on a technique, or something?"

Kurt palms his forehead, vehemence returning to his tone: "No. I will surely not. This was the important stuff, the stuff you should really be thinking about." He adds more softly: "The rest will follow." Mercedes' look drops as he meets it, but Brittany just keeps staring at him in her usual oblivious but adoring kind of way.

Kurt concludes with a sigh: "And you should really try to see this as a social thing, after all, something to figure out together between a couple, and not a performance to be rehearsed." He adds as an after thought, a little under his breath: "Although practice does make better..." Louder again: "With the right feedback."

He looks at the lot of them once more one after the other, pressing his lips together in a shy smile. Well, that might have actually sunk...

"Come on Kurt, give us something!" Kurt gasps and raises his hands and shoulders defensively at Rachel:

"Rachel, you..." Then his mind sort of short circuits in exasperation and he hears himself spilling, at the same time regretting it already: "Use all you have to work with, mouth, hands... don't forget the rest of him, over concentrating too much on technique..."

He frowns at the stumble of his own words, and closes his eyes shortly in an impulse. Then he collects himself, calmer again:

"After all it's like a good conversation... it's about timing and paying attention to one another, dropping a hint, coming back to that hint, making a point taking up that hint... It only works if you listen..." Kurt looks up.

And there. Slowly, some lopsided smiles among his friends actually encourage Kurt to hope, that he might be getting some of his meaning across. At last.

Just to be on the safe side, he glowers at Rachel, silently daring, _daring_ her to speak up again.

But she finally seems to retreat with a shrug and doesn't raise her voice this time.

Instead, it's her phone that rings, making them all jump.

Rachel blushes crimson as she checks the caller ID, but she still answers.

She turns away from them a little, but they can still hear her hushed whisper: "Hey, Blaine..." Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "Yeah, that was about... listen, you were actually plan B, because we thought Kurt might probably be a little uncooperative..."

Kurt's jaw drops, but Rachel keeps going: "Listen, Blaine, could you actually come here in about..."

Okay, enough is enough. Kurt jumps up and snatches the phone out of her hand, ignoring her squeal of protest. He uses his height to keep her at bay, leaning away, while he puts the cell to his ear:

"Blaine? Yeah, no, listen, don't come here. Trust me, just don't." Kurt hears his boyfriend give an amused snort, and keeps a bouncing Rachel down and silent, by pressing his hand right into her face and over her mouth. Huh. Doubly effective, Kurt notes down in some corner of his mind.

Then he's addressing Blaine again: "Listen, just go straight to my place, I'll meet you there in half an hour." And then he actually hangs up, before Rachel gets a grip on her phone again, clutching it possessively to her chest with a glare: "You, Kurt Hummel, are such a spoil sport...!"

Kurt mouths 'whatever' at her and already fumbles in his pocket for his car keys.

He squints at the grinning girls with a mock look of offended dignity, and turns to leave.

"Kurt!" Santana's voice stops him short, and with a grumble he faces her once more. She takes a slow step forward, then cocks her head at him, cooing: "God, Kurt, I hope you know, that after today, I will never look at your mouth again the same way..." Kurt actually swallows, "... with all those deep..." His eyebrows rise even higher, "... deep, meaningful things that have come out of it this morning."

She lets it trail off in a chuckle, and Kurt snorts at her, hands coming up in defeat.

"You're all mental cases, you know that..."

He glowers again around the room, but like before there's no real heat to it, and he makes sure everyone knows by adding a half-grin, before he turns again for the stairs.

Mercedes' voice reaches him from behind: "We love you too, baby!" And the rest join her in her snicker.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt's gut squirms with suppressed laughter, but he waves them off with his best take at an air of severe annoyance, and walks on.

God, the nerve of those girls...

He huffs, but involuntarily stops at the buffet in passing, look catching on the pigs in blankets again and frowning. Lauren grunts from behind: "I've brought these, they're delicious..."

Kurt blows out his breath and murmurs: "I bet...", but then decides on a salmon bite instead. He puts it into his mouth and chews around a grin, while he climbs up the stairs.

Oh, Blaine will just _love_ this story.

* * *

><p>Am I preaching;)?<p>

I hope it was amusing enough;)

Let me know, review, please, reviews make my world go round, and I am interested in what you think!


	2. Plan B

Author's Note: That prompt of plan B actually inspired a short epilogue, just for the fun of it;) A quick one.

* * *

><p>"Huh."<p>

Kurt strains his neck to look at his boyfriend: "What?"

They are lying stretched out on the bed, Kurt's body in sort of a right angle to Blaine's.

Kurt's head has come to rest on his boyfriend's chest, so that he felt it widening with muscles working, as Blaine reached for his cell on the nightstand.

Now Blaine's voice vibrates below and sends a prickle along the back of Kurt's head: "Rachel's texted me again..."

"For real?" Kurt falters: "Oh, my god, the nerve of that girl! Give me... "

He fumbles blindly behind for Blaine to hand him the phone, and Blaine complies.

Kurt stares at the display:

'_Hey, Blaine! If you could still spare the time, I'd really appreciate if we could talk sometime.* R.'_

Kurt is about to give a snort, when beneath him, Blaine starts to speak again, voice thoughtful:

"Kurt, is she really so desperate? I mean, I can't imagine Finn would be in any way…" Kurt's hand shoots up pointing a finger:

"Blaine, don't even finish that sentence, I don't want a single thought about... _any_ of this inside my head." Blaine quivers in a restrained chuckle beneath Kurt's scalp and neck. Kurt's cut Blaine short with a tense jerk, but at the tingling sensation that this movement below gives him, sending a shiver all along his spine, his frame relaxes again. He puts on a lopsided smile:

"And no, I don't think she's desperate, it's just the way she goes about anything, once she gets all nerdy..." He tries to turn his head again to look at Blaine, eyebrow raised: "I did mention the pad and the pen, didn't I?"

Blaine laughs at Kurt's dry tone. "You did."

Kurt huffs and glances at the phone again, then discards it next to him onto the covers. He shrugs, and feels the mattress bounce under them at the slight move.

"So, of course she'll plan on ... preying on your weak spot."

There's a short pause, then Blaine shifts under him:

"Which would be...?"

"Why, your chivalry, of course." Kurt doesn't add 'duh', but is sure Blaine can make it out from his tone anyway.

"Ah." The short syllable brims with amusement. So Kurt elaborates lightly in the same wry fashion as before, voice eager and matter-of-fact:

"Yes. She'll just make it sound desperate enough and you'll selflessly... mount your battle-horse, ride out and try to save... the day." He has to suppress a chuckle as well, then checks himself: "Help her out, I mean..."

Blaine's voice settles after another short snicker:

"You mean, like you..."

"What?" The question's startled Kurt, and it must be showing on his face even in profile, because Blaine hurries to explain with obviously subdued laughter:

"I mean that trick of hers worked on you as well, and quite smoothly so, according to your story." Kurt feels taut muscles strain beneath him, as Blaine slightly lifts his head off the mattress, teasing: "You with your big heart and your big...mouth." He chuckles with barely hidden affection, but Kurt rises to sit up a bit in indignation:

"Are you mocking me? I was doing it for all of them...!"

Blaine's laugh becomes softer and the smile on his face appeases Kurt immediately.

"Yeah, I know."

Kurt blows out air through his nose, and sinks down again, nestling against Blaine's chest, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, well and now they do, too. _Know_, I mean."

Blaine doesn't ask, but Kurt feels the question in the shifting of his breath. Kurt crosses his arms loosely over his chest and continues:

"Well, I mean, they _know_, that you and I..." It trails off, meaningfully.

"Kurt." Blaine's makes an effort to sound serious, but his voice wavers with contained amusement: "They might have assumed before." Kurt groans. Blaine shrugs: "And it's not like they'll be actively thinking about it, like, in detail, I mean..."

"Blaine!" The force of Kurt's whine actually makes his feet bounce on the mattress.

Blaine can't but laugh: "What?"

"Don't put such visions in my head!"

Kurt has brought his hands up to cover his face.

Blaine wiggles underneath Kurt with ongoing ripples running through him. He pats at Kurt's hands gently, baiting, to try and coax him to look at him, but Kurt makes a show of not budging an inch.

Blaine doesn't give in, though, and caresses around Kurt's knuckles some more, until, after a moment, Kurt eventually lets him pull his hands off his face. He intertwines their fingers, with a defeated grunt, that quickly turns into a low grumble again:

"Still. It's sort of embarrassing."

"No. Come on." Blaine props himself upon his elbows below him, voice soothing, but with a tinge of self-ironic humour: "Kurt. We're teenagers, it's only natural to explore..."

"Blaine, just cut the pep talk, okay, I'm all flushed already." Kurt rolls his eyes, and tries to palm his face again, but Blaine holds fast to his hand and catches the other with his free one.

"I've noticed..." Blaine coos, and Kurt's struggling himself by now to stifle a grin over their little game, but still aims for strained annoyance:

"Blaine!"

Some more chuckling, then Blaine's body settles again beneath Kurt.

When a sudden thought hits, Kurt pushes himself up onto his side, turning wide eyes at Blaine:

"Oh my god. What if they stare, and then all I can think about is... is..."

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up, but he manages to keep the twitching smile out of his features. Almost.

"Then...you'll put on your poker face..." He supplies helpfully, but Kurt narrows his eyes at him:

"That won't change the fact that I'll still be thinking about it."

Blaine presses his lips together, but something sparks in his eyes.

"So... " He shrugs, voice too light, warm eyes dancing: "What about it? As it is, I'm thinking about it quite often, too..."

"Blaine!" Kurt's jaw drops in wrung out cry of exasperation, and for a second they just stare.

Then both finally crack up in waves of laughter and giggles.

Blaine bends to place an impulsive peck on Kurt's bright red cheek.

Kurt's huffs and his face scrunches up in a pout and a grimace at the gesture, but he leans back again, snuggling against Blaine's chest, their hands playful, tugging and clasping at the other's.

They fall into a short comfortable silence, just staring at the ceiling for an extended moment, listening to each other breathing.

Then Kurt feels Blaine suddenly tense under him again.

"What...? " Kurt draws out the question with dangerous slowness, and turns his head again to squint at his boyfriend under a mock furrowed brow.

"You know I was thinking..." Blaine's frame trembles with anticipation, but he makes his voice unbothered, blinking innocently at Kurt:

"I mean, Rachel, maybe we should... get her some pamphlets... "

Blaine's grin is hit by a pillow the next instant.

Then Kurt is up, on top and all over him, trying to drown out giggles and shouts of protest, and more giggles with another pillow ready at his hand.

"Oh, you... shut up, already!"

Blaine raises his hands in defence against Kurt's onslaught, trying to speak in between pillow-punches and breathless bursts of laughter:

"What? It's..." Pillow. "...proven to ..." Laugh. And pillow again. "...have worked before!"

At that Kurt finally comes to a halt, by now straddling his boyfriend, both their chest heaving with lack of breath, chuckles and more.

He lets the pillow sink down, and just stares at his boyfriend pinned under him for a moment.

Blaine is beaming, eyes sparkling.

Kurt shakes his head in false disbelief.

Then he just drops the pose, shrugs, and bends down to pull Blaine in for a kiss.

For after all, he has long found that to be the most effective way of shutting his boyfriend up.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy :)<p> 


	3. Enter the

Author's note:

Dear Peachouille, I strongly suspect, that this is probably not what you had in mind when you spoke of the 'glee boys entering the scene of this fic', since this is technically only one more glee guy, well, sort of entering...;)

But that is just what happened in my mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Enter the...<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn has been shifting on his feet impatiently for the last five minutes.<p>

After a total of a quarter of an hour of waiting for them to come out of the dressing section of the store.

Kurt and clothes. Finn growls. He should have known.

He lays his palm on his tummy at the low rumbling sensation in his stomach and finally admits defeat. He really just wants to know if he should get another doughnut on his own, or wait for them to join him.

So he peeks into the narrow hallway along the row of changing cubicles. And when he doesn't see them there, outside in front of the mirrors, he begins to walk past milky white doors one by one, following the sound of Kurt's voice, that even when hushed is still quite distinctive and carrying through the room:

"There... yes... maybe you could... pull a little... come... let's...get off... oh, that... careful, Blaine!..."

Finn reaches the door, from behind which he's quite positive his brother's strained huffs should be coming. With a shrug, Finn pushes it open: "Hey guys, are you done yet?"

"Finn! Knocking?" The force of Kurt's screech has Finn stumbling backwards out of the cubicle again immediately.

But even if it hadn't, the scene he laid eyes on would have had that effect on its own as well for sure.

Finn blinks at the echo of the vision imprinted in his mind.

Kurt's been standing with his back to the door, and Blaine, with him in the cubicle, was down one knee in front of him, fingers hooked into the belt loops of Kurt's jeans...

Finn groans in shock.

His hands that have come up defensively at Kurt's shout now rise to his blushing cheeks, then ears, trying to block out what he has just witnessed.

"Oh, come on..." He starts mumbling soothingly to himself, shaking his head in disbelief, eyes wide, taking further steps back:

"What _is_ with them all... first Santana keeps making all those allusions..."

The back of his knees hit the low costumers' waiting bench and Finn's mind simply short circuits: "I...I really just want another doughnut..."

"Finn?" He faintly registers his brother's voice calling his name after him again, but somehow Finn can't seem to get out of the store fast enough.

.

Inside the cubicle, Kurt and Blaine listen to Finn's retreating footsteps and indistinct murmurs. "Finn?" Kurt tries once again, but his stepbrother never answers.

Blaine turns big eyes up at Kurt: "Do... you think I should go after him and explain?"

Kurt looks down at his boyfriend with an exasperated gasp at that suggestion:

"No!" He shakes his head decidedly: "No, _god_! That would be _embarrassing_!"

Blaine just blinks at him, blankly and Kurt crosses his arms over his chest, annoyed:

"I mean I have always fitted into that size..."

He narrows his eyes delicately at Blaine: "This is only because you're taking me out for dinner so much lately!"

Blaine's brow furrows and he slowly shakes his head at Kurt, struggling to stifle a sudden grin:

"Kurt Hummel, you are making progress."

At that, Kurt's arms fall down to his sides and he cocks his own eyebrow at Blaine in impatient question.

Blaine elaborates:

"Well, you think it's more embarrassing that Finn might know you've gained a tiny bit of weight – which might I add looks totally awesome on you - than have him think that we..."

Blaine lets it trail off with a signivitative tilt of his head, but Kurt just stares at him, not getting the hint, waiting for him to make his point:

"That we what?"

"You know that I was..."

Another meaningful pursing of lips...

"Blaine?"

Blaine's shoulders slump and he indicates the direction with his eyes quite unmistakably this time.

And finally Kurt's face falls and all colour drains out of it, only to be replaced by the most thorough blush the next instant:

"You think he was thinking... He was thinking _that_...? B-but I would never, I mean in such a place.. I... Oh my god."

Kurt falters and Blaine gets up on his feet, chuckling. He places soothing palms onto Kurt's shoulders and presses a peck to his flustered boyfriend's cheek:

"God, Kurt, I love your innocent mind, I really do."

"Blaine!" Kurt's tone is a dragged on whine, even if Blaine thinks he can make out the frailest tinge of amusement showing through below as well.

He snickers some more, but Kurt is having none of it, bouncing on the balls of his feet, patting away Blaine's hands on his arms:

"Blaine, really, come on now, be helpful, get me out of those darn skinny pants, so that I can catch up with Finn and explain!"

Blaine affectionately takes in the flailing mess that is his boyfriend for another short moment as long as he dares under Kurt's glare.

Then he gets down on his knees again with a grin:

"Of course, love, always at your service."

He receives another soft smack to the head for that.

* * *

><p>Strange, all that enters my mind related to that general topic...;)<p>

Review, please!:)


	4. Plan J

Author's note:

Prompted indirectly by another review, this time at scarvesandcoffee. net (A site dedicated to Klaine exclusively, what an endeavour of beauty).

Mm. This fic here seems to turn out to have become a collection of snippets and conversations about oral sex... And why not;)

* * *

><p><strong>Plan J<strong>

* * *

><p>And then there is this one incident, that Blaine's never thought to tell Kurt about:<p>

.

It was about one month ago, on a late Saturday morning, at the Lima Bean.

Blaine inhaled deeply, savoring the scents he loved so much, and took the wrapped package from the counter, smiling at the cashier, and at the morning.

His spirits lifted just from standing here waiting for the rest of his order, in this place he'd come to appreciate for so many things and memories over time.

Simply breathing.

Because what could go wrong with a morning that smelled so heavenly of cinnamon, vanilla and roasted coffee beans...?

Oh, well. Blaine just hoped this sentiment would last through the afternoon.

Because, for a rather rare event, this weekend both his parents were in town. Enough an occasion for them, his mom mostly, to decide they'd have coffee together later.

The addition of cake had been Blaine's idea. Something sweet couldn't hurt, he'd thought, so he went out for some. Cake, that is.

For sure, Kurt would have offered and helped him bake if Blaine had asked, but Blaine didn't want to trouble Kurt with it. This here was alright as well, and quicker, so Blaine hadn't asked him when they spoke yesterday. Or specified the details of their scheduled meeting later, for that matter.

Blaine shifted on his feet. They'd already had plans for today, Kurt and he, when his dad's trip was cancelled. But it was no big deal, his parents surely wouldn't expect them to sit with them for longer than an hour. Some business call would probably distract them soon enough, anyway.

Blaine hummed in anticipation as he watched the girl behind the counter put the cap on the steaming paper cup.

Kurt wouldn't mind, surely. He had met both his parents, respectively, they'd just not been all in the same room at once before. His parents were civil, though, mostly. It should all go smoothly. Blaine let out a breath, that he wouldn't allow become a sigh.

Still, cake wouldn't hurt, and Blaine made sure he had bought Kurt's favourite.

He smiled when the girl behind the counter finally turned to him.

Of course being at the Lima Bean, Blaine couldn't resist a chance on his cherished medium drip. So when he took it out of the waitress's hands, he turned looking around in the coffee shop for a place to sit and enjoy his coffee with the relish, time and devotion it deserved.

That's when he saw a familiar face.

He grinned and stepped over to the blonde boy, who was busy with his cell phone, sitting alone at a table. "Hey, Jeff!"

Eyes shot up and his friend immediately mirrored the beaming smile Blaine gave him.

"Blaine! Hey. You, of all people, and _here_..." There was mockery in Jeff's tone and he winked good-naturedly at Blaine. "What a rare coincidence..." Blaine laughed and Jeff simply gestured for Blaine to sit, when his phone buzzed in his hands.

The strained frown Jeff had been wearing earlier returned when he read the new message.

Blaine sat and put the cake down, beginning to stir his hot coffee, when Jeff looked up at him again, explaining conversationally, even if a bit absent still:

"I'm here to meet Julie, but she just texted me, she will be a bit late..."

Blaine acknowledged the words with a tilt of his chin. Julie was Jeff's girlfriend of three month now, Blaine had met her twice at Wes'. She was nice.

Jeff glanced up shortly to meet Blaine's friendly nod, but then fell back to worrying his lip with his teeth, brow furrowed, looking overall thoroughly uneasy. Blaine took a sip from his coffee, then cocked his head at his friend:

"Jeff, what's wrong?" The blonde boy raised his brows, startled. "What? Why? Nothing's wrong..." Blaine suppressed a smile at that, indulgently shaking his head. "Jeff, come on, you are not exactly being subtle, so don't mind me asking. You looked like you were pondering some grave matter when I came over. Maybe I can help?"

A twitch around one of Jeff's eyes displayed his inner debate for a moment. Then he slumped in his chair and waved it off, a drama-laden grimace on his face like the world was weighing on his shoulders. Blaine couldn't help thinking it was adorable, in a very teenager-like, human kind of way. "No, I don't think you can... It's a sex thing." Jeff's sigh matched his expression in tragedy.

Blaine only raised his brows, unaffected, and shrugged with a smile. That had Jeff chuckling despite himself, and he quickly made sure his tone sounded still adequately broken below the amusement: "What, you're an authority on that now?"

Blaine laughed softly: "Why, I surely don't know everything, maybe not even much, but I know a little... Maybe, it's just the little something to help you..." He lifted his shoulders once more, then let them fall, turning another genuine smile at his friend: "I can tell you what I know."

Jeff pursed his lips into a delicate pout: "It's a very specific sex thing. Including... girl parts."

"Oh."

Blaine narrowed his eyes in amusement and a mock 'that-changes-everything' matter. But Jeff obviously missed the irony, because he only echoed the syllable dryly, and with another sigh leaned back in his chair to stare wide eyes at nothing.

Then he seemed to reconsider, though, a sudden spark lighting his eyes:

"Mm... Maybe you _can_ help... " His tone became tentative: "Blaine, you and Kurt... you... do stuff, don't you..."

"I will not tell you what I do with Kurt." Blaine's words had been gentle but decisive, but Jeff dismissed them with a wave of his hand, caught up in his train of thought. "I mean, maybe... maybe this is similar… Kurt, he's kind of... you know, effemi..."

"Kurt's no girl." Blaine cut Jeff short in the same manner as before, because if that was what Jeff was implying, he'd definitely got it wrong. Very.

Jeff faltered shortly, but then continued eagerly: "No, I know he isn't, duh, or you wouldn't be interested... But, what I mean is, he comes across a bit shy sometimes... a bit... capricious ..." Blaine winced with a half-grin. Oh, if Kurt had heard that... But Jeff blabbered on unfazed: "Kurt seems a bit... you know, not overly touchy feely in public, but then I guess you guys do… stuff, though…" Blaine lowered his eyes squirming again unwillingly, ready to remind Jeff once more that this would not be the topic under discussion.

But then Jeff met his eyes, making his point: "I just mean, Julie's not that different."

His expression turned dreamy, even if in a paradoxically tortured way. "She is the sweetest and ...you just have to be crazy about her, and that makes you want to please her, you know, because she is just so... everything and beautiful, and when she smiles..." Jeff's head snapped forward and the frown was back. "But... but then you just don't know how to ask her things like that... "

Jeff struggled, and Blaine had to smile inwardly at his use of the common you when it was clear Jeff meant himself. Jeff's voice got a little small then. "Julie and I, we're not so far yet, but I would want to be prepared, you know... "

He leaned confidentially across the table, and Blaine found himself instinctively mirroring the movement. When Jeff spoke again his tone was even more hushed, although none of the other patrons around them were paying attention to their conversation, too absorbed in their own ones. Blaine's lips pressed together to keep in a chuckle over Jeff's terse whisper-shout:

"It's just, last time we did stuff, there was this point when it got a bit awkward and we got shy, and now I don't know... " Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Jeff never stopped, huffed his exasperation, and propped his forehead up in his hand impulsively: "I mean, in this magazine I found, my sister's, they make it sound so tough, like, girls can and should expect the guy to go down on them first if he wants the same, and screw him if he doesn't do it..." Jeff's voice failed him a little.

Blaine took a breath. So this was what this was about. By then Jeff's hands were flailing slightly: "And yeah, of course girls can expect to be treated equally... and it's not that I would just want her to return the favour, but I think I'd really like to... you know, make her feel good."

Blaine tried to get an appreciative nod in between to reassure his friend, but Jeff seemed not yet through with his rant. "But... but it seems so difficult, from what I have read, girls seem so much more complicated than guys..." Jeff put all his defeat in a final huff, bringing his head down onto the crook of his elbow on the table: "Maybe you're lucky, Blaine."

Blaine grinned silently. Oh, he was. He wouldn't think for those reasons Jeff had implied, but he was definitely lucky.

He inhaled deeply and audibly, assuring Jeff wouldn't be interrupting him again, before he spoke: "Jeff. You don't have to rush this step."

His friend just uttered a strangled sound and Blaine leaned forward to nudge his forearm encouragingly, tone reasonable: "First, you'll have to find out if she wants to do this at all. Maybe you can just ask her, or try something and ask her to let you know what feels good?"

Jeff burst out weakly again: "But she's so shy, she probably wouldn't..."

"Oh, she might surprise you." There was something in Blaine's voice that had Jeff looking up, and Blaine hurried to cover it up. No, he did not blush. Well, almost not.

"Jeff, no one can expect you to know these things by some miraculous instinct or... to be a mind reader." Jeff rolled his eyes, but Blaine skated over it: "You know the basic anatomy, right...?" Jeff shifted in his seat, and the answer was hesitant: "Mm, I guess..."

"Good." Blaine shrugged and smiled at Jeff again, helpfully: "You could... ask her to tell you... navigate you... maybe show you..."

"Show me?" Jeff's brows shot up. Blaine took a breath and gestured a little aimlessly to make his meaning clearer:

"Yeah, for example by... demonstrating the pressure, or the kind of touch she'd like... on your hand... with her mouth, while you..." He stopped there, because Jeff's eyes got so wide, they looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

It had Blaine laughing a little nervously at last: "It was just an idea..."

What, he was just trying to help! Nothing to feel self-conscious about, it was all perfectly natural, after all...

But the way Jeff's eyes were big with a mix of shock, scandal and, yes, intrigue... it reminded him of countless times another person had looked at him much like that.

The flash back brought a fuzzy feeling to his stomach and made him shift a little on his seat.

And maybe he did blush a little right then. Just over the memory of how that look on Kurt had affected him all those times, still did, ever filling him with the warmest haze of endearment. And the indistinct notion of a mission, of a cause, that sometimes just seemed several sizes too big for himself as well.

Blaine cleared his throat, collected himself and searched Jeff's eyes once more:

"Jeff, I mean, you'll have to try and see what she is comfortable with... and _you_, Jeff, you as well. Treating each other as equals means no one of you has do to something that he or she isn't ready for, even if you want to please the other, and even if they deserve all the good in the world."

Jeff blinked at Blaine. Then a slow grin broke through on his features, a lopsided one. And then Jeff was grunting with laughter.

Yeah, that kind of reaction was not unfamiliar to Blaine as well.

"Blaine, you... you..."

Blaine rolled his eyes and brought up his hands in defence but couldn't help but joined in, snickering: "What?"

Jeff just shook his head: "You're unbelievable." His tone left it open if it was meant as a compliment or rather as a mocking, for all those big and grown-up words.

Blaine decided it was enough of both and pulled a smug face: "I've been told that, yes..."

Another sound between scoff and snort escaped Jeff and turned into a giggle, and they both chuckled, until some movement had Jeff's eyes flicker to the door.

The tall boy immediately sat up straighter: "Oh, Julie's here."

Blaine turned his head to see the pretty dark haired girl walking towards them with a shy wave of her hand.

He took the cue, smiled and stood up to leave.

Jeff looked up at him with a last grin, and reached for the package that he pushed towards Blaine's direction on the table: "Hey, here, man, take the cake..." His eyes glinted wickedly, and all Blaine could do at that is laugh, comply and take it.

.

Blaine doesn't even know why he never thought to tell that story to Kurt. He probably just forgot about it.

Maybe, because it just somehow didn't seem to come up as a suitable topic for discussion at the coffee table with his family that day.

Maybe, because a tiny part of him isn't too sure what Kurt would think of him handing out sex tips like that.

Maybe he just can't bring himself to tell Kurt that Jeff thinks he is capricious. Then again, no, the reaction to that is definitely something he'd want to see.

After all, maybe he forgot, because a business call actually did distract his parents from their coffee date, and after Kurt and he had vanished to Blaine's room, they got rather distracted themselves.

Yes, it is probably that. They get distracted a lot, lately.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So this wasn't exactly what Blaine would have done put in Kurt's shoes in chapter 1, but maybe, if Rachel will pursue him some more, he might bring her over some pamphlets still... (I actually do have some ideas for that encounter, maybe I'll write it)<p>

Sigh, Blaine trying to be helpful and all matter-of-fact and grown up...:)

Forgive him, he just wants to tell people what he knows! ;)

Review, please:)


	5. A different league

Author's note:

Jeff was one thing, Blaine. Rachel plays in a totally different league...;)

* * *

><p>Blaine taps his fingers on the steering wheel, taking up the rhythm of the familiar song playing in the background. He smiles: Yes, even Katy Perry is relegated to the background, when Rachel Berry's present. Although Rachel's only <em>talking<em> right now. His smile turns into a grin, inwardly.

But it's just fine, really, because at least, Rachel is talking about music.

See. Kurt has been worrying for nothing. The way it seems, she doesn't want to use their short drive together to... pump Blaine for information, after all. The _special_ kind of information.

Blaine tilts his head and nods at something Rachel has said.

To Kurt's defence, Blaine must admit it _did_ look kind of suspicious how she jumped on the opportunity to get a lift out of Blaine, after an extended family dinner with the Hudmels.

But then it is only rational, that he drives her home, isn't it? Why should Finn get into his car, when Blaine could take her to her place on his own way home?

Yes, surely Rachel is only being rational, practical, here. So no reason for Blaine to not be just that.

He kind of likes it, actually. The way she's blabbering happily about nothing in particular now, songs and Glee club and the dinner... It's easy to just make light conversation, although he really has to work to squeeze his share of statements in as well. But it's nice, all in all.

Blaine's mind flashes back to Kurt's frown as they said goodbye. How he hugged Blaine close, grumbling under his breath. Something about how he'd just bet that she would make a move. Blaine had kissed him, and told him 'don't worry, I got this'. Well, looks like they really have worried for nothing.

Blaine pulls into Rachel's driveway, and smiles at her, opening his mouth to say his goodbyes.

He meets her beaming face.

Then she reaches over and turns the key in the ignition. The buzz of the engine dies.

Oh. Okay. Blaine's lips press together in a tighter line to not lose his smile.

It does say nothing, really, though. She could have waited until he wasn't in danger of driving them into a roadside ditch anymore to say a lot of things. No need for his alarm bells to go off. There might still be rational expla...

"So, Blaine, about business." Blaine feels his shoulders come up. He knows his treacherous eyebrows do the same, although he's really trying to keep his features smooth a bit longer. Because maybe if he stalled long enough, she might actually leave it... Oh, who is he kidding.

Blaine sets his jaw, shifting to aim for composed and calmly determined instead.

Rachel continues to smile at him, brightly: "So, do you have a minute, do you want to come in?"

"Rachel... I don't..." Blaine raises his hands carefully, but Rachel just claps hers together with resolution:

"Okay, here, then. Alright, you know what I want to know."

Blaine blinks at her dazedly, mouth ajar at her expectantly raised brows.

It must be something she's seeing in his face, then, that suddenly has a frown flash across her face.

She cocks her head to the side, smile turning compassionate:

"Blaine, are you actually uncomfortable discussing this matter with me?"

Oh. Well, if she asks like that... Blaine draws in a breath and his lips make to form a sound, but Rachel beats him to it: "Because of the unresolved sexual tension between us?"

Wait, what? Blaine's face falls. Woa. Rachel nods understandingly, like she's simply just stated the obvious. She turns her eyes away looking out of the front window into the distance, with a touch of nostalgia. "Of course... because we had this thing once..."

"R-rachel... " Oh, wow. Seriously, now. Blaine doesn't even know where to begin with this. He squirms in his seat, feeling sweat collect on his forehead. How can he get out of this without hurting her feelings...?

But then Rachel faces him again: "Blaine, I'm only joking." She pokes his forearm with a finger, snickering.

Blaine's frame slumps, muscles going somewhat limp. Oh, thank god, _good._ He feels a little guilty, because his shaky sigh probably shouldn't sound as relieved as it does, but she really had him there for a moment.

Huh. Maybe the girl is a better actress than he gave her credit for.

He actually doesn't like the alternative too much. Being that he is even easier to play than he dreaded.

He shifts in his seat with apprehension, when Rachel speaks again. Her tone has become gentle but binding. Another good move, he has to admit.

"Blaine, I'd really, really appreciate your input on the matter..."

Blaine takes a deep breath, but still fidgets:

"Rachel, I think Kurt said it all... I really can't..." Blaine falters, when Rachel leans closer:

"Blaine, I understand you feel you have to be loyal here, but there must be _something_ you can tell me..." Her eyes seem even bigger now, with those long lashes fluttering up at him, and Blaine actually feels something in his stomach flutter in response... Oh, no, not so fast! Those are base tricks, he's not lulled in _that_ easy. Is he?

Oh, well. The soft waver in her voice surely doesn't do much to help his case. And damn her if she doesn't know it: "Blaine, I just... feel so unprepared, I've asked so many people already, and I have to validate all this information..."

Blaine recalls faintly how Kurt has warned him she would probably try that. That... looking so desperate and pleading and... a little vulnerable. But... it can't be _all_ an act... can it?

Because through it all she really manages to sound sincere, utterly so, and that is what gets to Blaine, if he's honest.

He watches how her hand flails lightly: " And I really don't know if Santana is such a reliable source these days concerning the matter..."

Blaine has to grin at that, and Rachel glowers at the dashboard for a second.

He almost jumps, when she turns back to him abruptly, voice bright again:

"Oh, oh, I know: I could tell you what she told me and then you could comment on it, tell me if it _does_ work that way?"

Blaine backpedals over the force of her enthusiasm. Okay, he really has to take a stand now. He brings up his hands.

If they're gonna do this – wait, did he just concede to himself they're gonna do this? Blaine presses his eyes shut shortly. Oh, my. A sigh.

Well. Alright, then. So if they're gonna do this, they are at least doing it _his_ way. Right? Because he's in control, here, after all. Right.

Then why is his voice coming out stammering? Oh, never mind. "Rachel, can I...I want to... " Blaine's brain is working feverishly figuring out what approach he could try. Not the easiest task, because images of Kurt's I-told-you face keep flashing up in his mind distracting him. But then again... Kurt. How would Kurt go on from here... ?

Blaine looks up to meet eager eyes.

"Rachel." Deep breath. Okay, no turning back now. "Do you... like kissing Finn?" Rachel's expression becomes puzzled, so Blaine hurries to specify for good measure: "O-on the lips, I mean?"

Rachel tilts her head to the side thoughtfully. "Yes... he's kind of good at that..."

"Fine." Blaine smiles. "And how do you go about it, you know, when you kiss him?"

Her eyes narrow and she shrugs: "What, why, I just do it..."

Good, this is good. Blaine keeps his voice calm:

"And how do you both figure out, what to do, when kissing, how to hold your head, what to do next...?"

She flails: "I don't know, it just happens, by some kind of... instinct..."

Her eyes shoot back to him, when Blaine makes a happy little gesture with his hands like 'see, there you have it'.

Trying not to look too smug, but aiming for friendly and non-committal instead.

"B-but..." Rachel's lips purse defiantly, taking in a breath, but Blaine cuts her short gently, gaining confidence:

"Rachel, I really think you should trust that instinct, that dynamic, that inward rhythm as well with other things."

There. Quite smooth, Anderson. Yes, Blaine's kind of proud of how he's done this, actually. He still stays on alert, though. Better safe than sorry.

Rachel looks at him unmoving for a moment, thoughts visibly working behind dark brown eyes. Probably formulating and planning out her next move, Blaine muses. Dreads.

But then she just sinks back into her seat with sigh.

Blaine' frame relaxes. He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath.

Rachel huffs, her soft laughter a bit self-deprecating, but overall warm:

"Oh, well. Finn and I, we're not actually doing stuff yet. I just want to, you know, be prepared..."

She searches out Blaine's eyes then, affection in her own: "And I _do_ get what you and Kurt are trying to say, I am not deaf, you know." She laughs. "Stubb..._insistent_, but not deaf, as my perfect pitch should prove. I hear you, and I appreciate it."

Blaine can't but return her smile. Her shoulders lift, then fall: "And there's enough about the theory on the internet, although I can't really research from home... and of course Santana's described the technical aspects quite graphically..." Her voice gets a bit petulant again, but only lightly: "I just want to, you know, cover every angle...I want to know everything I need to know. In theory at least..."

Blaine nudges her forearm gently with the heel of his hand:

"And you _will _know everything once you talk to Finn and figure it out with him. But not before." He turns in his seat so he can look at her better: "Rachel, I get how you want to be good at everything." She rolls her eyes in a mock way of 'do you now', but one corner of her mouth comes up in a lopsided smile. Blaine returns it and adds so softly that it's barely more than a whisper, albeit one brimming with conviction: "And I don't think there's a way you'll fail..."

She bats her lashes down at that and now it's Blaine who leans closer, even if only slightly. "Rachel, Finn loves you... and when you're ready..." He lets it trail off with a shrug.

She laughs again, and it sounds a bit like a snort: "You're right, so maybe in two or three years ..."

Blaine watches her make a face then grin at him, and he joins her in a low chuckle.

"Well, take your time, Rachel." It's voiced as a kind of after-thought.

Then Blaine's look falls on the clock on the display of his cell in the deposit between the seats. A jolt runs through him and he blurts out: "With Finn, I mean, Rachel, take your time with Finn, because..." He points to the time apologetically through his grin: "Rachel, I really have to drive now, it's getting late..."

"Oh. Oh, yeah, of course!" Rachel unbuckles her seat belt, and turns to him once more, hand already on the door handle.

Their eyes meet: "Thank you, Blaine, anyway..."

Blaine feels comfortably warm inside, when they exchange smiles once more, that turn into grins.

Then Rachel gets out. He waits until she is at the door, then starts the engine. When he finally pulls out of the driveway, he sees her waving from the porch, before she gets inside.

Well. Blaine lets out a long contented breath.

That went well, all in all, didn't it?

He turns the music up louder and hums along, while he follows the by now familiar roads out of Lima.

.

He's not even yet out of the town district, though, when his phone buzzes.

A grin spreads on his features. Must be a message from Kurt.

Blaine can as much as see it already: _She did it, didn't she? She appealed to your chivalry, and you couldn't help yourself, right?_

Blaine's amused snort melts into a sigh. Of course Kurt was right about this. About it all. From the start. As usual. He smiles.

At the next opportunity, he pulls over to the side of the empty street and reaches for his cell.

He frowns. Oh, it's a text alright:

_There's just this one, tiny thing: __You know, I get the part about being careful with your teeth, but Santana said there was this spot you should concentrate on... is it true? *R_

Blaine groans. Oh, come on...

.

But then, slowly, the groan turns into a grin, even if Blaine can't really put his finger on why.

.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I know in this one, the characters are maybe a bit exaggerated, not yet a farce, but with some irony, indeed. I liked it that way. And I love them. Blaine all flustered but well-meaning and in denial until the very last, haha... And Rachel plotting, relentless, but with very human and teenager-like insecurities beneath. Perfection is an impossible standard to achieve, after all... And I really want to say, I'd never ever see her as manipulative, so I didn't intend her to be too calculating through this conversation, in my estimation, it just comes out of her naturally by instinct and intuition mostly, the way she acts, trying to get and achieving what she wants and set her mind to. And I really think she's had her moments (on the show) that show that she has an intuitive and quite good insight and understanding of people. And her heart in the right place.

Oh, and Cory does look like a good kisser...;)

Enough with the ramble... Let me know what you think!

There might be another chapter to this, as I got a prompt via review that I really see as a challenge, but it might take me a bit;)

Review, please:)


	6. Red light

Author's note:

Okay, there was a prompt via review, and I rattled my brain how I could fulfil it within the confines of my writing and the general tone of this story, and my personal subjective understanding of the characters... It came out probably quite different than your original vision, dear reviewer, but my mind just wanted to make this out of your hilarious idea.

So, dear Lolasatsuma, I hope you find entertainment in reading this nonetheless, because the visuals you gave me with your prompt and pm were just too much fun, not to use them. :)

* * *

><p>The long, dim corridor is unusually crowded with hushed and whispering voices. Female ones, on this level of hearing.<p>

Although, if you strain your ears, farther in the distance, there's someone else's down below, deeper, rougher, richer... but indistinct.

The owners of the former, for that matter, are all assembled, crouching in front of a door that is only lightly ajar, but still presents enough of a view onto what lies behind.

A view that keeps spellbound all pairs of curiously aligned eyes, beaded along the gap between the wooden frame and the door, in a row like shiny pearls on a string.

Warm orange light falls out of the room, although it is barely lit as well. Someone must have put a red light on...

A voice surfaces, then.

It is a terse whisper-shout, standing out among the sounds of strained attentive breathing, breaking the strange collective hum:

"What is he doing? ... I can't really see. Looks like..."

Rachel skids across the floor on her knees to get a closer look by some inches, not really making a difference, probably, but jutting her chin forward. Tina beside her uses the opportunity to pull the writing pad off her lap, that threatens to fall to the floor with a traitorous and telling thud in the eager rush of Rachel's movement.

"Rachel, is that a drawing?"

"Yes..." Rachel's hiss comes out breathy, as her wide eyes gleam with the gentle glow from within the room, pupils dilated despite the illumination.

Tina huffs delicately: "That's not an accurate likeness..." She takes Rachel's pen out of her distractedly uncurled fingers, scratches it generously across the page, then scribbles tentatively.

She tilts her head, measuring her work, then pushes the pad back at Rachel. "There." She nudges the other girl's shoulder, scooting over, to resume her former position along the crack of the door. Rachel's voice has acquired a whining quality, that seems to come too naturally to her:

"Just what exactly is Blaine doing? I can't... Kurt seems to like it, though..."

Tina presses her forehead against the wood of the door frame and her tone colours with an equally impatient undercurrent, Rachel's mood catching: "I can't see where his other hand has vanished to, I think they're kind of lying on it..." The sides of their heads bump, both trying to get a better look.

Rachel's next words are high pitched, pressed through a sceptically pursed pout: "I don't know, is he doing this right? This angle looks kind of awkward... The face he's making... is he enjoying that? Because his face is kind of distorted, maybe... he's suffocating?" Alarm rings in her rant at hat last part, yet she cannot bring her eyes to move away from the scene in the room and at the other girls.

"You try to grin blissfully with your mouth full, it just looks like this..." Santana's dry chuckle cuts through the room, immediately interrupted by a panicked 'shhh' from the other two girls.

Rachel quickly finds her form again, though, frowning through the gap. "And this face is supposed to be hot?"

Santana's low mumble is equal parts annoyance and amusement: "Oh well, Kurt seems to think so... although he looks quite distracted, but men mostly are visual beings like that..."

Rachel leans back a bit to sit on her heels, blinking rapidly at the motion in the room, after staring too long unmoving. "Huh. So let's see..." Her eyes flicker to the pad on her knees.

"Kurt seems to make that little gasp when Blaine's mouth is in that general region..." She circles something on her drawing with a bright pink highlighter. "And an occasional twist also seems to prove effective..." The pen scribbles frantically. "Is that correct, Tina?... Tina?"

Tina doesn't react , too caught up in watching, mouth gaping, until Rachel boxes her shoulder. "What? Oh, yes, as far as I can, um, ascertain..."

"Yeees, right there, go for it now, I can see toes curling..." Santana coos through a growing grin, standing, hovering over them, not paying attention to the other girls at her feet.

The pen is dropped and they all scramble together, trying to get a better view, holding their breaths.

It's just then. A tiny huff.

A male voice strangely out of nowhere, broken at its edges and a little coarse.

A self-conscious clearing of throat:

"Guys, I feel..." Heads turn into his direction, and he stammers: "T-this isn't right, I'm kind of uncomfortable, maybe we should give Kurt some privacy...?"

Several sets of wide eyes stare into his with disbelief. Disbelief that grows into a slight but sure irritation on Rachel's face:

"Blaine, what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be inside...?" Her voice echoes from the walls now. Blaine's stands, dumbfounded.

Oh. Indeed. What is he doing outside? He should be inside... he should...

He should be... inside...in bed... in.. _his bed_?

The scene around him wavers then dissolves, Rachel's incredulous and somewhat affronted expression the last detail to be replaced by the view of a dark room around him.

.

For a moment he just breathes against damp covers hugging him, the sensation feeling vaguely familiar.

A hand tardily reaches for his forehead, and he becomes aware it's his own. Then Blaine sits up with the force of realization and waking up.

What... just what...? Oh. Oh, _god_.

His heart keeps hammering up to his throat through a light panic sustaining itself on a constant level, an incessant thrumming buzz in his ears.

Blaine rubs his face, blowing breath out, waiting shakily for the reliable counterforce to cut in, this feeble voice inside trying to make him listen:

Calm down, Blaine, it was just a dream. It's all natural. All hormones. Don't freak out. Composure. Comp... but _ohgodohgodohgod!_

A violent shudder runs through Blaine's body, vibrating with tense and taut muscles, that won't quite obey yet.

What was _that_ supposed to mean right now? His thoughts are reeling.

Does this dream mean he has an exhibitionist streak? A voyeuristic one? _Both_? Blaine swallows thickly.

Like so often his mind tries to plunge for refuge in detached observation. Rationality. His fingers intertwine nervously.

Concentrate, Blaine... Stop freaking out and just analyse the facts at hand...

Let's see. His fingers twitch.

The racing heartbeat and cold sweat clinging to his chest clearly indicate that his body thinks this must have been a nightmare... Yes. Good. Okay.

Blaine blinks. Sort of, at least... in a way... He buries his face in his hands, groaning.

Because what other regions of his body also indicate, is that parts of that dream seem to have been... quite a bit of a turn on as well.

Blaine makes a sound that is too close to a whimper, as his mind flashes back to those exact parts. Those parts of him on Kurt, that he took glimpses of through the door... Well, it was more of an awareness, really, than an actual vision, than actually seeing... Sort of a feeling...

Blaine presses his fist against his forehead impulsively:

Still, what kind of a mess is that?

Oh god, teenage mind, what are you doing to me…!

Blaine starts massaging his temples.

And the girls...what was Tina doing there, anyway? The others he'd somehow get, but... A strangled noise escapes him.

No. He doesn't want to think about how all of their voices and statements actually must stem from his own subconscious. His what... insecurities? Oh, nonono...

He presses his eyes shut, gaining resolution. No, because, really, there was a _reason_ for this dream, it was induced by some exterior factor, by...by... of course. Oh, a factor alright.

It's all Rachel's fault!

Blaine sits up straighter, kind of relaxing into the idea, the sudden recollection, at the same time getting agitated with it.

Yes, that must have been it!

Her stupid text, making that drive home earlier so much of a strain already.

He didn't text an answer to her question, but instead let the phone fall into the seat next to him.

Still her mere suggestion had a flood of very distracting images rushing in on Blaine, visuals he clearly did not need for a drive home in the night in an empty car and on deserted streets... Not of Rachel, no. Of Kurt. And yes, he really had to take care not to run over any red traffic lights. Or risk speeding tickets trying to get home into the secluded privacy of his bed... fast.

Blaine hisses at the memory.

Of course, all that must have haunted him into his dream.

Blaine studies the ceiling for a moment for as much as the dark will give away, hands rubbing circles on his burning cheeks.

Yes. It's rather clear, isn't it? It is Rachel's fault. That seems to be the most logical explanation.

Let's settle for that.

Blaine falls back into the pillows with a groan.

Yes, let's, please.

.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Funny, how I keep wanting to work on my other stories and end up updating this one;)

So, I know this didn't yet fulfil the suggestion of m-rating... But I am thinking about rounding this off with some Blaine and Kurt sweetness, maybe even Blaine and Kurt hotness in a spin off story because I want to keep this one here rated T, because the message is dear to my heart and want to reach a wider audience and younger readers as well with it (though probably most are reading m-stories, too). So I'll let you now on here, what it will be... I don't know myself yet:)

So, what do you think?

Review away.


End file.
